True Nature
by Kira Krueger
Summary: I suck at summaries. I can olny say....it's not what you think at first.
1. Intro

The two girls sat in stony silence waiting for the phone to ring, Praying it was a job offer.  
The brunette on the bed sighed: "Kat, we're screwed if we can't get jobs....I'm gonna end up losing this house!"  
Kat glanced around.  
"Why did you bother renovating this old place and moving it to california anyway?"  
Kira smiled, "It was very important to me...a dream come true..."  
Her eyes went hazy in rememberance, then she snapped out of her trance.  
"How was the set?"  
"What do you mean?" Kat asked.  
"I mean the people...The script....You know, typical stuff!" Kira exclaimed, grabbing her purse and lighting a cigarette.  
"I guess it doesn't matter anyway...." Kira paced the floor.  
"Oh yeah. it's all good. fun, good. And whats wrong?" Kat asked, sipping a Slurpee she got at the 7-11. Kira laughed as Kat's face contorted in the pain brought on by the brain freeze of the mega slurp in her left hand.  
"I was just thinking about that Englund guy....You know...just thinking. He seems nice."  
Kat could see through her friend's coy-shy smile.  
"Well, he is nice, but i wouldn't trust him. Just I don't know." Kat said, flipping through pages of a magazine that was all about Dokken.  
Dokken was Kat's favorite band.  
"Why not?" Kira probed, hastily discarding her spent cigarette, "He seems sweet to me."  
"I don't know!I just get a weird feeling around that guy!" Kat said, somewhat distracted about the baby pictures of Mick Brown, and the senior prom pictures of George Lynch.  
Kira sighed, "Isn't he divorced now?" Kira hated saying what she was thinking so bluntly.  
"He's not bad looking at all...." She sighed brushing her thick, dark brown hair.  
"Well if you like him, go for it. I just want him." Kat said, pointing to a picture of the lead singer for Dokken, Don Dokken. Kat set the magazine down and started playing with her bleach blonde Aqua Net laden hair. "I wouldn't know how to begin to express my intrest in him...Let alone meet the man without stuttering like an idiot...What's up with you anyway?" Kira questioned, fixing her lipstick and grabbing a black hoodie with the Ratt emblem on it.  
" What do you mean whats up with me anyway?" Kat asked, tightining her neon leopard print spike belt around her shiney blue spandex and her long black Dokken concert shirt.  
Kira mumbled under her breath.  
"I'm gonna go to the beach...we're in laguna for god's sake!"  
"And your wearing a hoodie? whatever. I don't seem know shit. whatever. I'm going to the sunset strip. I want to run into Don. Like it's gonna happen but whatever." Kat said, storming out, only grabbing her purse and shoving a can of Aqua Net and some needles in there.  
Kira grabbed her arm. "Don is gonna be in a music video tomorrow.....On set."  
"I know. I'm pissed at Patricia... she's in the vid. Taryn seemed like a better charater so I auditioned for her. Why didn't i try out for Kristen?" Kat paused for a second., and thought. "Wait, that means, Don is gonna be... OH MY GOD! YES!" Kat screamed.  
Kira giggled at her friend's stupidity.  
"Yes dumbass, he'll be near you."  
"Good. That's awesome! but with all my luck, I'll be ignored. Oh well." Kat half smiled, and applied some lipgloss. "Hey, look I'm sorry i was being a bitch earlier." Kat added on.  
Kira stopped at the edge of the beach and gasped backing away.  
"I can't go in there!"  
"Why?" Kat asked, shaking some sand out of her hot pink platform sandals.  
Kira shrank behind the other girl.  
"He's there!" Kat grinned stepping aside.  
"Girl...your in a frigg'in silver bikini and you look amazing....show off a little!"  
Kat yanked the hoodie off her friend, prissy instructing:  
"Work it girl, work it!"  
Kira giggled. "Fine....But your staying close so I don't say something dumb..."  
Kira turned toward her friend.  
"Kat?"  
She' disappeared down the sidewalk.  
"Kat?" Kira whispered again.  
She turned back toward the beach and ran right into Robert Englund.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kira apologized.  
"Oh now, it's fine." Robert said, patting Kira on the shoulder, sweetley.  
Kira turned away walking down the beach away from him feeling like an idiot, and silently cursing Kat to the eternal flames of Hell.  
Flames.....Hell.  
Kira went into her trance like state once more.  
Then Kat came back shortly, with two cocktails. "Hey, got you a cocktail." Kat said, tying the string of her neon bikini she wore in a Miss. California pagent. Kira sighed.  
No wonder she couldn't get a date. All of the guys she'd been with had been nice enough, smart enough, handsome enough....They all liked Kira too.  
Kira's fists clenched.  
Until they saw perfect Kat....Gorgeous Kat....Princess of fuckin ruining relationships Kat.  
Kira pulled on her hoodie. No point in trying now.  
Kat noticed Kira's sudden mood change. She felt bad. She hated to see her best friend like this. "Hey, Robert has been starin at you for the last 10 minutes!" Kat said, telling the truth. Robert trotted over, and sat down next to Kira. Kat walked away, hoping that it would work out for Kira. "Yeah? What's up?" Kira asked hugging her knees and burying her face in them, her hood pulled up.  
"In case you didn't notice, Kat went that way..." She pointed toward a little bar off the sidewalk, and then dropped her arm in defeat. She was a failure....A big failure. "I'm not intrested in her. Seriously. 1st of all shes not my type, and I don't like her. I sat here because I want to talk with you. Not her." Robert said, making Kira feel a little better. She liked how Robert referred to kat by "Her", instead of her name. "Can I get you a drink, it's on me." Robert said with a smile.  
Kira looked up at Robert from under her eyelashes.  
The intensity of his green eyes caught her off guard.  
She looked away emberassed and blushing like mad.  
"No thanks. I'm okay" Kira clung to her hoodie, not letting any part of her remain exposed. Next to Kat, She was a slob.  
"I'm no therapist or anything like that, but I can tell something's wrong. You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it to my self, and only tell someone if it would seriously hurt YOU physically, or even metally." Robert said, hugging Kira protectively.  
Kira's body relaxed as she leaned on Robert.  
"I'm constantly living in her shadow. I can't have one decent realationship due to her and....uh...." Kira looked away before coming clean, "Unresolved...Daddy Issues...."  
Kira couldn't meet Robert's gaze after muttering the last part softly.  
Robert hugged Kira close. "Your a strong, beautiful woman. I don't know why guys would want her instead of you. I mean call me old fashioned, but your the kind of girl that any guy would KILL to have. I mean I may be speaking just for myself but anyway, I really, really like you. You've got to belive that." Robert smiled, and hugged Kira more. Robert really cared about Kira.  
Kira's breath caught.  
This was a sick twisted joke.  
"Your lying." Kira said through grit teeth.  
"No, I'm not. I'm drop dead serious." Robert said.  
Kira crumpled into a ball on the sand.  
She felt so broken and used...But HE was going to fix that....She just knew it.  
Robert sat down in the sand next to Kira. "Anything I can do for you?"  
Kira sat up sniffling.  
"If you wanna help. Don't get involved with me. It would help us both."  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~ Kat watched through the bar window.  
Kat sat there, slamming down drink after drink. Anything to numb the pain she felt. She knew how Kira felt around her. Kat kicked her self in the ass for that. She hated making other people feel bad. And the worst part? Kira never let how she was really feeling slip.  
"Just whatever." Kat said to the bartender. Then after, what may have been the 30th drink, Kat slunk her head down on the table. She wasn't that drunk,and that really sucked.  
"Hey." Robert slid into the seat next to her easily. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Don't talk to me! Just leave! I don't wanna mess up Kira's chances with you!" Kat said, with force, and a haunted sound to her voice, not wanting to screw anything more up for her friend. So Kat paied the bartender and booked out of there. Robert followed and grabbed Kat's arm.  
"LISTEN TO ME! WHAT THE HELL IS HER STORY?!"  
An old woman walked by and raised her eyebrows.  
Kat pulled away from Robert's grasp and straightened her dress.  
"Well?" Robert demanded.  
"Look! I don't wanna get into it! Trust me, ur best just asking her, or just ask me on set tomm! I just plz! I can't be seen with you! She's gonna get mad! and thts just gonna help my goddamn drinking problem!" Kat screamed, not knowing what to do, or say, just wanting Robert to leave. She was tired of hurting Kira.  
Robert's eyes glazed over.  
"That's it. You really don't give a damn! You want her to hurt...." Robert looked away. Kat slapped him across the face hard.  
"DON"T EVER SAY THAT!"  
Robert smirked.  
"But it's true...You won't tell me because you like to see her hurt!" "No I don't!" Kat said, close to tears. "You don't get it! Me and her share a place, she brings a guy home, 50% of em try to get with me, the other 50% go ask me what ur askin, and then she thinks that I'm tryign to take those guys, When in fact, I just want to see her happy. I don't want these guys to be with me, or what not." Kat said, trying not start a flood with her tears. "You want the story? well I'll tell ya tomm at work."  
Robert grimaced, playing it up a bit.  
"Don't bother coming in. Your fired."  
"WHAT?!" Kat said, shocked. "Why?" She asked.  
Robert stood ridgidly, trembling in anger.  
"Because, You can't open your eyes to what the hell's going on around you, and stop being self centered!" Robert spat viciously.  
"Fine, you want the mother fucking story? HUH?!" Kat scareamed, annoyed at Robert, but more annoyed at her self, and feeling sick.  
"Yes. I do. I can help her....I know I can!" He had the sincerest look on his face.  
Kat caved.  
"What did she tell you?"  
"Just that you were like a boy snatcher, and something about daddy issues" Robert said, siting down on a bench.  
Kat sat next to him.  
"I haven't always been so...nice...to Kira. I used to make her life miserable..."  
Kat looked off distantly, "So in a way the first is explained."  
Robert remained quiet.  
"And the second part?" His voice was calm, not judgemental.  
Kat continued quietly.  
"Well, uh, Her father left when she was pretty young, like 1st or 2nd grade." Kat said, feeling guilty talking about that, because it was something that Kira didn't really like other people knowing about.  
Robert's face contorted angrily.  
"Your lying to me....well....It may have happened, but..."  
"ANYWAY," Kat said loudly, "She ended up having to live with him. and...."  
Robert watched her face.  
"And.....He did things to her that caused her to have a fucked up childhood....Until she was nineteen she had to deal with the....'abuse' he dealt her."  
Kat go quiet and added, "She didn't deserve it."  
Robert fell quiet. "I didn't know." He said, quietly. "Exactly. I don't like talking about it, because it's not a good thing to boast around the goddamn world. And because she trusted me enough to tell me that, the least i could do is keep it a secret. You tell anyone and I will hunt you down and kill you and everyone else you told." Kat said, she was dead seious. Kira was her best friend and she would go to the ends of the world to hurt those who hurt her most,hence Kat's drug and drinking problem.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash.  
"Smile for the camera Mr. Englund!" Someone shouted from behind a camera that had flashed.  
"SHIT!" Robert exclaimed.  
Kat clenched her fist and knocked out the camera guy, then she headed back home, to find Kira just lying there on the couch.  
"Hey! What's up?" Kira trilled happily.  
"Nothing." Kat said, setting her bags down. "Wanna order chinese?" Kat asked, reading a take out menu.  
Kira looked over at the miserable expression on her friend's face.  
With a painted on smile, Kira cheerily asked: "So, you and Robert have a nice chat?"  
Kira stiffened then forcefully made herself relax and act normal.  
It was enough to convince Kat.  
"Uh, yeah, we talked."  
"That's...nice." Kira finished, turning her attention to the TV where an announcement for E! was being made.  
Kat watched in horror as Kira's brown eyes widened, rimmed in thick black lashes.  
Kat and Robert filled the screen.  
Kira sat transfixed listening to the announcement: "Who's the mystery girl recently photographed getting cozy with recently divorced Nightmare on Elm Street star-Robert Englund?  
Sources say the two may have met during one of the cast parties thrown for returning actress Heather Langenkamp, who will resume her role as Nancy Thompson..." The reporter droned on.  
Kira flicked off the TV.  
"Okay..." "i'll be back." Kat said.  
Kira smiled sadly.  
"It's fine. I didn't have my hopes up anyway." Kat's heart nearly broke at the solem, forgiving look her friend threw her.  
"Nothing is gonna fix this."  
"I'll do anything to make it better! I promise!" Kat said, eyes filling up with tears. "I didn't know the goddamn paparazzi were there." Kat added on, slamming down a shot of vodka.  
Kira nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to Robert."  
Kira pulled on her coat and hugged her friend.  
"It's okay! I trust you Kat...I trust you."  
Kat smiled and set the shot down.  
Kira smiled and got in her corvette.  
After driving for awhile she arrived at the empty beach.  
The moon on the water was so pretty.  
As Kira watched, her problems, and anger, and hurt melted away.  
She sat on the sand, crying quietly.  
She didn't trst Kat...She trusted Robert.  
Kira stopped reminding herself;He would fix things.  
Robert walked up to Kira. Kira looked up and grinned.  
Robert was perfect framed in the pale moonlight reflected on the water.  
He was beautiful, gorgeous, handsome....all those words discribed him.  
"Hey." He said sweetly.  
"H-H-Hey." Kira replied, wiping her eyes.  
Robert took a seat next to her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have a feeling Kat told. I don't trust her anymore." Kira sniffled.  
Robert craddled her.  
"She was only doing what she thought was best for you..." Robert explained, inwardly cringing at the thought of what Kira had seen on TV.  
"I'm okay though. I'm 32. I need to grow up." Kira hugged Robert's waist, clutching him as tight as possible.  
"I'm here for you... you can be mad at your friend if you want, but i kinda forced her to tell me. But you know you can always come to me." Robert explained.  
Kira sighed in contentment.  
"I thought this morning that you'd hurt me....That I'd get used to you being there..that you would hurt me like daddy did."  
Kira hugged him tighter leaning her head up to watch him contemplate what she'd said...Give him time to process it all, to answer.  
"I would never hurt you in that way. I promise." Robert vowed hugging her.  
Kira held back how she felt about him, still not sold on him being there.  
Plus, the added weight of what she'd have to do to him didn't help.  
She leaned forward a bit.  
Robert looked confused.  
"What?" Kira asked quietly.  
"What are you gonna do?" Robert asked, watching her intently.  
Kira giggled: "This."  
Robert sat dazed as he hit the sand with a soft thud.  
Kira was over top of him smiling.  
Robert was just about to open his mouth to protest, when sudenly, Kira's lips were on his, and it was a battle of 'Who's a better kisser here?' After minutes of rolling around in the sand and water, Kira finally drew back.  
"I want you to know something Robert." She admited shyly.  
RObert smiled and chuckled sitting up and pulling her into his arms once more, locking her to his chest posessively, and breathing evenly while he buried his face in her neck.  
"What?" He sounded breathless.  
"This is my first kiss." Kira said bashfully.  
Robert smiled and just held her.  
He didn't know what to say.

I'm fuck'in co-writing this with PerformanceKlokDethKlok-Are you fuck'in happy yet?


	2. The date

Kat sat there in the back of the set. She got out of costume. It was a farily easy day of shooting, mostly due to the Dokken music video. Kat was feeling sick. Not physically, but mentally. She felt that the world was spinning out of control. Don Dokken noticed her sitting in the back, and he walked over.

"Hey cutie....got a name?" He asked lamely.

Kat looked up. "Uh yeah. It's Kat." She said, not really making sence of who talked to her.

"Well kat, you look down." Don said touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Stressed, over whelemed, ashamed. Guilty." Kat said, sighing.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Because I betrayed my best friend. And I feel so bad! I mean I only told because this guy really seemed like he could help! I just don't know. And i have to run over to a friggen photo shoot for the Mrs USA pagent in an hour! And Ijust feel horrible bout my friend mostly." Kat said, looking down.

Don looked at her, "Your friend needs to grow up."

Kat looked shocked for a minute. "It's just I broke her trust." Kat said, sighing, then adding "Hey wanna go with me to the shoot, I need someone to talk to, I mean that's only if you don't mind." Kat said, looking embarrased.

Don nodded: 'I'd love too!"

"Really?" Kat asked, picking up her stuff and putting her jacket in her tote bag. Kat was wearing a hot pink tube top, both of Kat's tattoos were showing. She had the Dokken logo just below her neck in a pink color, and "princess" written in gothic font on the lower back, both were drunk, quick decisions. "So you have tats?" Don asked, looking at them, smiling.

Kat smiled. "Yeah....they were....accidents..."

"Well I like them! How exactly are they accidents?" Don asked, as they walked out of the set.

Don grinned as he watched kat think.

"I was hammered. They should not have a bar next to a tattoo parlor!" Kat spat out, grinning.

"Probably not."

"Exactly!" Kat said, agreeing with Don. For the first time in a while, Kat felt a little more at ease, she didn't fel the need to shoot up or slam down shots.

Don Dokken touched this Kat girl's hair.

"It's clean, right?" Kat asked, frantically, she knew how these pagents went, way to well. She didn't really care about being perfect, but she knew thats what the judges cared about. Kat did these pagents, because she's been doing them for aslong as she could remember. But she would give it up if she thought it was for the best. Kat seemed like a conceited brainless bimbo on the outside, but those who really knew her, knew she was anything but. And Don, who just started to get to know her, already figured out that Kat was not what she appeared to be. And Don liked that.

"It's just really soft....." Don grinned.

"Good. I got all the Aqua Net out." Kat said. "Sorry, that's a habit. I go over board with Aqua Net." Kat said, looking away, then directly into Don's eyes. Something had definatley clicked.

"Oh...." Don mumbled.

Kat and Don looked into eachother's eyes again. It seems like a spark went off. There was definatly chemestry there.

Kat and Don looked away. "Hey, I needa get something, you can come in if you want." Kat said, walking into the house she and Kira shared.

Don followed Kat willingly.

Kat walked into her room, odd pin ups torn out from issues of Hit Parader filled the walls.

"1428...like nightmare on elm street?" Don asked.

"Ironically, yeah. My friend got the place." Kat said.

Don nodded, Looked at his watch and suddenly yelped: "I gotta go! Nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too. Hey, we should hang, some time!" Kat said, writing down the phone number on a peice of pink note paper.

Don nodded again and ran off.

Kat smiled as she put some stuff in her bag, She had to go to th shoot.

She got back to the shoot in enough time to get lunch.

"Okay, so what do I get dressed in?" Kat asked one of the guys who was in charge of the outfits.

"uh.....we gotta close early....." The man said quickly.

"Why?" Kat asked, confused, but not as devistated as Mrs. Texas was.

The man shrugged and left.

Kat smiled, and went to ask one of the judges what was happening.

She found no one.

Mrs. New York was a pretty smart person who was up on things, so Kat asked her. "Yeah, they are closing. Oh well that just means we can rest!" Mrs. New York explained. So Kat left.

~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~  
When kat walked in the livingroom she nearly gagged.

"What the hell!?" Kat excalimed.

She looked around.

"Tell me Kira....What the hell are you doing?!" Kat exclaimed once more.

"Uh, kissing Robert?" Kira said shyly. "And aren't you supposed to be at modeling?" Kira added on, checking the time.

Robert stood up reluctantly.

"I'll see you later Kira!"

Robert ran into Kat on his way out.

Kat watched him leave before the she asked all the questions she had for her buddy.

"Is there somthing going on?" Kat asked, some what confused.

Kira was up and about setting things right.

"What do you mean Kat?"

"I mean are you and robert, you know, uh dating? Or something like that? Are are you both drunk? I don't know, I just wanna know if something's goin on." Kat asked, sitting down on a couch.

Kira giggled.

"No silly! we were kissing."

"Oh so your pulling the bad ass card? Just kissing, no relationship?" Kat asked, grinning. It was just like old times. They both felt some what at ease.

Kira looked sad.

"He hasn't point blank asked me, but i think we're together...."

"Hmm, well I hope you guys are. He seems like a strong man, and he seems to really like you." Kat said, calling up Dominos and ordering a pizza. "What you want?" Kat asked Kira.

"I'm, going out with Robert this evening...so....uh, we might be out really late...Help me pick an outfit!"

Kat hanged up the phone, and completley forgot that she called up Dominos. "Okay, what look do you want to go for? You know you can borrow my stuff." Kat said, smiling.

"Something pretty and classic...Something Robert is going to love!" Kira said smuggly.

"Well uh, I have this." Kat said, pulling out a simple black dress, it was knee length. Kat also took a pearl necklace out of Kira's jewrly box.

Kira smiled.

"What do you think anyway?" Kat asked, throwing a pair of white pumps onto her bed.

Kira smiled again widely, grabbing a pair of knee high boots, giving the dress a sexy deadly assaisn look.

"Fix my make up and hair please?" Kira begged.

"No prob!" Kat smiled, and grabbed the crimper and the Aqua Net. Kira looked at her. "It's the 80's. This is the style for hair." Kat smiled and giggled.

Kira smiled.

"Tonight is really special for he and I...." Kira got quiet.

"I bet it is!" Kat said, crimping Kira's hair. "Hey look, I'm sorry bout everything. I really am. I'm just a dumb 23 yearold I geuss." Kat said, still doing Kira's hair. "Anyway, I hope you have an AWESOME time tonight, You deserve it." Kat said, and she meant it.

Kira sighed dreamily.

"Thank you...Oh Kat i'm so nervous!"

"Relax!" Kat said, smiling, and spraying up Kira's hair. "It will be fine! Now look in the mirror! Look at you! AMAZING!" Kat said, looking at her friend. "It reminds me of a classic look with an updated killer vibe. Kick Ass." Kat added on.

Kira touched her hair.

"I guess....I just wanna see him again...Right now!"

Kira pulled the top to the dress up again for the third time to cover everything.

"This damn dress!" She giggled.

"Uh you gotta remember, it is one of my dresses.. it's supposed to show stuff!" Kat giggled. "Youv'e got it, flaunt it." Kat added on, smiling.

Kira smiled.

"Robert is such a gentleman!"

Kira smiled. She valued that in a guy.

"I can tell you like him. Good." Kat said

The two girl heard a commotion in the drive way.

And in strolled a wild-eyed Robert, Roses in hand.

"Have fun!" Kat said, she smiled nd went to pick up the phone.

She stopped hearing Kira's startled gasp in the hallway and a gruff voice comment:"Damn, you look sexay as hell! I'mma have to gemme some of that!"  
"Robert?!" Kira mumbled shocked.

"Come on baby, lets go!" Robert said, and then they left. Kat hoped that Robert wouldn't be a complete dick head.

She grabbed the phone.

Kat called the resturant in wich they were going to, she told the waiter to keep an eye out for any un called for behavour. Then Don called.

"Hey...uh, im eating out, and i think you might wanna watch this....." Don's voice trailed off. "Something weird's going on with the player..."

"I'm confused." Kat said.

"How?!"

"I mean, whats going on! do you need me to come down there and see whats happening?!" Kat asked, still confused.

"Yes....Hurry." Don mumbled hanging up.

So Kat pulled on a pair of shoes and ran to the resturant, she didn't feel like hopping in the car, and becides, she was one more speeding ticket away from jail.

Don met her at the front.

"Whats going on?" Kat asked.

"Player has awful come ons- Kissy, Kissy Little Missy Or Wow, Are those real?! I mean he's been copping feels all night....And Robert typically doesn't act this......"

"Oh shit. Damn, oh shit." Kat said.

"What?!" Don screeched.

"I hope she dosen't get hurt again. Just wow." Kat said.

"Let's just sit and watch...okay?" Don suggested.

"All right." Kat said, sitting down next to don.

Don sat watching Kat, watch the table kira was at.

Then Don asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No...Shut up im trying to-Yes!!!! I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND DON!!!!!" Kat yelled.

Suddenly, Robert had materialized by Kat's side.

Kat looked somewhat shocked.

"May we join you? " Robert asked politely.

"This isn't a group date." Don said.

"Heel Dokken....Heel..."

The gruffness had creeped back in his voice.

Kat saw Kira cringe as Robert's voice changed. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" Kat screamed.

Kira covered for Don expertly: "You know...it's getting awfully lonely over here...GOD I HATE THIS DRESSS TOP!!!!!!!! IT'S TO DAMN LOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ooh!" Robert said, gleefully, walking back over. "Pervo-piggie!" Kat said.

Don hugged Kat.

"Don't go near him."

"I won't." Kat smiled.

Don grimaced at the other table.

"Why doesn't she leave?!"

"Because Robert is the first guy who actually liked her for her.. and well he's the best guy she's got in a long time." Kat explained.

"He's a fuck'in great catch...he's got his hand under the dress bottom.."

Don looked disgusted, thankful he was with Kat and not a guy like him.

"Look, Kira's no dummy." Kat said, hoping that Kira knew when too much was too much. "Hey lets go back to my place." Don said.

Kat got up reluctantly.

A few minutes later they were at Don's place. Kat was amazed when she saw the place.


End file.
